Trust me, Please?
by brittyphon
Summary: I have no Idea when its set. The camps are uniting, just it seems that rome has a bit of baggage, in fact a massive bit of baggage. That baggage being an enemy or rather a friend. Read to find out and make sense of the mystery that even the romans don't understand
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N hey guys, first ever fanfic on this account, forgot my password on my last, hope you like it, dont really know when its set, I guess between the second and third heroes of olympus books with the characters in them, I havent read the end of mark of athena or the new one so this is just guessing, doesnt matter because the story line is completely different anyway)  
I dont own anything**

**enjoy**

**Percy's POV**

I sat up, hazy eyed, the sheets around me were crumpled and messy, I turned over to see annabeth, sleeping peacefully beside me, her hair was messy and lay, scattered around her.

I pulled my body closer to her and snuggled into her from behind. I pushed my lips against her neck and she groaned groggily. I kissed from her collar bone up to her ear, she chuckled before rolling over so her face was inches from mine. I leaned forward to kiss her but was stopped.

"busy day today seaweed brain, we should get up"

It took me a minute to process what she was saying, then it clicked. Today was the day that camp half blood and camp Jupiter united. It had taken a lot of work on annabeth and Chirons parts but finally it was happening.

"are you excited?" I asked grinning. Her eyes thinned and half of her mouth sort of smiled the way she does when she doesn't know how to answer.

"um, well, theres a lot riding on today, if it goes wrong we could find ourselves at war with camp Jupiter, and that would make us severely outnumbered." I sighed and swung my legs out of the bed.

"its too early for tactical talk, Im gonna take a shower, you know if you wanna be eco friendly, you could come with." I felt her arm softly hit my back in protest. Although I knew that she would inevitably follow me into the shower.

**Reyna's POV**

I had been awake for hours, in fact most of the night. What if this merge of the camps went wrong? I would go down in history as the leader when we were defeated by the greeks. I had lost so much in the last year and I didn't feel prepared to lose anymore, let alone my pride.

I heard footsteps enter my room, I turned, dagger already in my hand.

"Woah, watch it, just looking for a screw driver." Leo's Greece covered face poked around the corner, when he saw me he grinned. I liked Leo. Not like I wanted to gallop off into the sunset with him, more like I wouldn't mind spending a quest in his company.

I straightened up and coughed.

"why aren't you sleeping? It's a big day today." He pulled a screwdriver from the draw he was riffling through and held it up triumphantly.

"it isn't a big day for me, I never belonged to either camp, I'm only here because Jason is here, even though he is itching to get back to piper." Ahh piper, I was silly not to like her but I couldn't help myself, I was letting my inner girl control my emotions towards somebody.

I had to face it, I would die alone.

"you should sleep, hopefully if your well rested you wont get possessed and destroy half of my camp." He smirked and scuttled away, I watched him go before continuing to pace the length of my room.

**Thalia's POV**

It had been a long night, Annabeth had begged me to come back to camp for the day but it had proved difficult, during the journey we had almost lost a hunter. We were followed by trolls half of the way back only saved by the camp borders.

Half dead I sat at breakfast, flicking my fork through the scrambled eggs on my plate. Percy waved at me from the posiedon table. You would have thought that being a hunter I could sit on the artemis table with all the rest of the girls, but Zeus insisted that I honor his traditions.

**Annabeths POV**

After breakfast I sat on the Poseidon cabins porch, percy had his head on my lap and was trying to get in the way of the book I was reading. I kept smacking him with the book but he persisted. Suddenly he stopped moving altogether almost paralyzed before sitting up very suddenly.

"no don't get up, son" Poseidon stood before us, the sun shone down somehow more brightly over him. "I have something to talk to you about, and I think its best that annabeth stays to hear it too." Percy's eyes flicked towards me and then back to his father.

"whats happened, is it Tyson?" His voice became more and more urgent. Posiedon shook his head.

"its not your brother, in fact its your sister." Percy's jaw dropped. His eyes widened, he became stiff and almost began quivering.

"s-s-s-sister" He stood "SISTER" his booming voice echoed through the camp. Posiedon placed his hands on Percy's shoulders and pushed him back into a sit.

"you were never meant to meet" He sat down next to percy, is back slumped and his knees pushed up by the steps they rested on. "The roman camp, it has a past, same as this one does. Just this past is so old and so secret I only learnt about it 20 years after it happened" He moved his hand onto percy's "All that I can tell you, all that I am allowed is that her name is Tinker, tink for short, and that you are to trust her with your life from the very moment you meet her. And annabeth, percy, don't tell the romans that you know anything of her, It will ruin any chance you have of uniting the camps."

At that he stood, walked towards the lake and as he did the lake gushed up in the shape of a sea serpant and wrapped itself around him. By the time the water fell to the ground, he had vanished.

"a sister" percy muttered "how am I meant to trust somebody with my life if I have never even met them?"


	2. Chapter 2

**hopefully your enjoying, sorry for any mistakes, having so much fun writing these that I dont want to stop and spellcheck. Thanks**

**Percy's POV**

On the drive to camp Jupiter, I felt, just off. It felt weird. It didn't feel like when I found out about Tyson but this, this was massive. I felt like something could happen now. I didn't want it to though. I finally got everything right. Annabeth was safe and with me, all my friends were alive. We wouldn't (hopefully) be at war with camp Jupiter. But if Posiedon came down to tell me about this girl, then there must be something about her.

Annabeth was driving, humming along to the radio and tapping the steering wheel. I watched her, her blonde hair fell down her back, I liked her hair, all mussy and curly. She bit her lip from time to time and thinned her eyes.

"What are you thinking about?" she broke the silence.

"the inevitable disaster that follows a visit from my dad." She glanced over at me.

"maybe this sister has organized a party for you and that's why you have to trust her" she joked. Although she intended to cheer me up it really just made me feel worse.

"or maybe she will put you in danger and I will have to choose between you and family." She moved one of her hands from the steering wheel and gripped mine.

"hey, I can look after myself, I was fine before you came along and will continue to be fine on my own."

**Reyna's POV**

Everything was in place, the campers were stood in the massive square in the centre of new rome when the Greeks arrived. They were so unorderly, so out of time. It was almost thrilling and at the same time distressing. As my eyes fixed on annabeth I began to approach her.

"Are you ready for this?" I asked, the anticipation of what was about to happen rushing through my veins. Annabeth let go of Percy's hand and moved closer to me.

"as I'll ever be" and with that she marched towards the temple.

(Oh wait. You don't know. Ok that's fine, you could have just brushed up on your roman history but fine. Inside that temple was the book, passed down through thousands of centuries, if the greeks and romans were ever to unite, it must be read, or it will indefinitely end in a war.)

As we entered the stone palace, I felt in danger, even though I knew I was safe, it recognized me, these walls were threaded with magic that recognized the trustworthy and incinerated the rest.

My eyes fell on the book, it was on a stand, un-opened and covered with a layer of dust.

"this must have been one of the first books ever made" Annabeth whispered. She brushed her hand over the cover, and turned on her torch. The light shone over the words, there were two lines of writing one in greek and one in roman, both read '_are you sure?_'

Annabeth glanced at me, as if to seek an answer, I stared back at her, just as uncertain. The urge to open it was too much. I flung the cover open. The dust rose in clouds, the words were all gold and beautiful, more like art than literature.

"Its in English." The feeling of shock was mutual. Annabeths words had just made certain of that. I straightened my back and pulled my cloak back into place.

"I think its right that we read this for the first time for everybody out there to hear." She nodded in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Annabeth's POV**

We stood on a podium, facing the crowd. The mixture of orange and purple was dazzling. I took a deep breath in and began to read.

"_Today, you opened the book,_

_Today, you will discover a past,_

_So deeply buried that this book is all that's left,_

_Back at the very start of roman civilization,_

_There were two sides,_

_Since this is the 21__st__ century,_

_I will make it simple,_

_The reds and the blues._

_After years of war and conflict,_

_A decision was made to unite the two sides,_

_The blue side was considerably larger than the red side,_

_But it happened all the same,_

_All was well for years and years,_

_Until one day, when they lost a war,_

_After a failed battle with Persia the romans turned on each other,_

_The ruler was originally of blue origin,_

_And blamed the reds,_

_Who were then sentenced to death,_

_Every last one,_

_Every child,_

_Every mother,_

_Every father,_

_Every grandmother,_

_Every Grandfather,_

_Even war heroes were brutally slaughtered,_

_Very few escaped,_

_And still live,_

_But the blues liked the red and blue mixed together,_

_And kept the purple,_

_It's a shame."_

It was so, weird. Out of context. The writing was so plain, to the point. Nothing was this easy. I looked to reyna. She was silent. All of rome was silent. I flicked through the book, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, something.

About half way through the book, the format changed. It looked almost like a log book. At the top of the first page it said '_by signing your name below you commit to a life fighting against Jupiters army.'_

Below it were thousands of names, pages and pages of scrawled names. Slowly the writing began to look newer and newer the further through the book I flicked. Reynas voice sounded loudly behind me.

"We need to inspect this before we can tell you any more about it. Don't worry, but now would be a good time to socialize with the other camps."

She grabbed the book and pushed me with her free hand off the podium and across the square.

**Percy's POV**

I barged into the room that Reyna had pushed Annabeth into. I rushed over to Annabeth, her head resting on her hands, her eyes staring blankly at the book. She looked up at me.

"it's a sign up sheet for an army, I was just looking through it when…" she cut off, her voice trembling, she pushed the book over to me and pointed at a name. I looked down slowly, savering the last few moments of normality before I would be plunged, again, into turmoil. But as my eyes flicked over the words on the page my heart flew instead of sunk.

**_Name:_**_ Tinker Austin_

**_Year of birth: _**_1997_

**_Place of birth:_**_ London, England_

**_Any comments: _**_Percy, You need to trust me._

She was actually communicating with me, I didn't know her, I had never met her, but she knew me and if she knew me, then I was in a lot less danger than I thought. I grinned and looked at annabeth, she didn't look as pleased.

"We have just joined a camp, that have managed to piss off a massive army, percy there are thousands of names there. I don't even know if these people are mortal, we could have thousands of immortal soldiers headed our way." I pushed myself up and sat on the table, I put my legs on her chair, so one was either side of her, surrounding her. I liked it that way.

"yeah but if they aren't immortal, look at the names, and the birth years, how many of those people there, are fit to fight?" her eyes scanned the names, before sighing realizing I was right.

"3"

"yeah and one of them, is apparently on my side"

"yeah who said that they are all human. How do you know that this sister isn't another monster like Tyson" she knew that she had hit bone, he grey eyes turning into storm clouds as her words turned bitter. "I went 6 months without you and I refuse to let anything take you away again. But you, you think everything will be fine, because your Percy Jackson. Just let me be alone.. to… to.. think. Alright because lately it seems like I have been doing the thinking for both of us."

I felt like I had been shot. Like somebody had shot me but this was deeper than a bullet wound, I had hurt her and I couldn't find the words to fix it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thalia's POV**

I spent the evening with annabeth, just catching up, we sat on a big squashy sofa in a room called the common room. We were watching the tv, and some random girly, trashy drama was on where all the girls turned up to school like they lived with a makeup and hair crew.

Annabeth turned to me, narrowing her eyes, like she did when something difficult was about to come out of her mouth.

"Sometimes I don't know how you can just give up boys, its just, they are a massive part of your life." She glanced nervously up at me, I reassured her with a nod. "I would like to think that I will always have a boy, hopefully percy, to support me and to have my back. Somebody to face the world with and to talk to when it gets tough." I shuffled myself so that I faced her.

"I wish I could have that too, but I have thought about quitting the hunters, and running off. But I thought that I should spark an interest first. I did. I found a boy. But I had no connection, not even a little crush. I just don't know. Maybe I was never made for boy kind." She sniffed. And chuckled looking over at me, her face wide with a grin.

"are you a lesbian?" the shock on my face made her giggle, but it wasn't shock from what she said. I was shocked because it had just clicked.

NEXT MORNING

**Percy's POV**

I had grown accustom to the food hall at camp Jupiter but I was more preoccupied with annabeth. I was desperately trying to catch her eye. I needed to talk but in private.

I was sat with the boys at one table, the boys being Jason, Leo, Nico, Frank, Conner and Travis. Conner and Travis were busy winning bets against leo, nico was off in his own little world, frank, as usual, was trying to prove to nico that he could be a good boyfriend to his little sister and Jason was constantly winking at piper who was sat at a different table.

I finally had enough, I stood up abruptly and marched over towards annabeth. She was sat with reyna and both were discussing something quietly. As my finger tips touched annabeths shoulder, The doors to the great hall were thrown open.

Three figures walked into the room, two boys one girl. All in full armor and red capes. The hall was silent, everybody scanned the new-comers with curiosity.

I stared at the girl, I could barely make her out, the sunlight behind her made her just a figure. It felt like hours before anything happened.

Behind me Reyna stood, she brushed herself off, and stepped out in front.

"Who are you?" she enquired, one eyebrow raised. Leaning forwards slightly, as if the strength of her curiosity was drawing her forwards. Before the kids in the red cloaks answered another figure appeared behind them, it was another boy, he was considerably taller than the others, he stood slightly further behind. Again he wore the same armor and cloak as the other three. The girl stepped forwards to speak, now I was almost able to make her out.

"The names Tink" Her accent was british and enticing. Every word was beautiful. "this is max, tom and that's Luke, but you know him" as she said every name, they all stepped forward. As she said the final name anger rushed through me, Luke Castellan stood before me, a slight grin on his face.

"I missed being alive, so I did something about it" I ran forwards and tackled him, pulling out riptide I pushed it against his throat. I hissed through my teeth.

"just because you died a hero doesn't mean that you will be welcomed back" A hand grabbed the back of my t-shirt and yanked me off him, at first I thought it was annabeth. But this was stronger and more brutal. I found myself pushed back, landing with a thud back on the ground and a sword at my throat.

"Ahh, the tables are turned" I stared up at her. My sister. She didn't look like me, not even slightly, except for the eyes. Her hair was ginger, very long, almost all the way to her hips and was pulled back into a messy pony-tail. She had a friendly face, straight teeth and a big scar on her neck. "I thought I told you to trust me." She thrust out her hand and helped me up. Then she turned to the surrounding campers and held her hands up. "we come in peace?"

"cease them" yelled Octavian and the 4 were grabbed, their hands forced behind their backs. Reyna marched forwards, I expected her to stop them but instead she pushed her dagger against the girls neck and said in a hushed tone.

"you aren't welcome here. We know what will happen if you live. Its not a price we are willing to pay for a mistake made before the birth of Christ." Tink half smiled. Thinned her eyes menacingly.

"Do you think, that we would come here, just to be killed, do you think that we would bother unless we had something important here. We could kill you if we wanted to. But we won't. Go on then lock us up. Lets see what'll happen."


	5. Chapter 5

**Thalia's POV**

I lay, staring up at the ceiling. Basically pondering my entire existence. I'm a lesbian, what the hell should I do now. But it wasn't only that, it wasn't something else. The girl from today, tink.

Now that I had decided to be gay, I felt the need to find a crush. She would do. She would definitely do. Everything about her was perfect. The way she stood, the way she held herself. The half grin. Her dimples. I swung my legs out of the bed.

Pulling on a jumper I ventured from the housing that had been assigned to the greek half. I scanned my surroundings for anybody that might see me and then set of to the prisons. I got down to them relatively easily, nobody really cared that I was there.

I walked along rows and rows of empty cells, some had blood splattered on the walls, some still had skeletons in them. I stopped when I came across the cells, the first contained Luke.

He sat on the floor in the middle of the cell, his back to me. I hissed.

"luke" he turned and grinned when he saw me. I put my finger to my lips. "where's that Tink girl?"

"no hello, how are you doing? Well fine, they took her further down." I grinned and nodded before moving on. Under normal curcumstances it would have been different but I was on a mission.

Then I reached the cell. It was much further down. They obviously wanted to keep them far from each other in case of any attacks. She sat like luke, with her back facing me. I hissed again.

"tink." She turned, looking at me briefly, she pulled herself up. I pushed myself against the bars of her cell. She padded slowly towards me, her eyes were enchanting as they stared into mine. I was so entranced by her eyes I almost didn't realize how close she was to me.

"Thalia" How did she know my name? "how do you know my name" shit, she can read my mind. I was expecting a response, then realized that my eyes were tightly screwed shut, opening them. I saw straight into her eyes. They were so blue. She was so close. I was so flustered.

"I thought maybe you would….. um…. Chat…. Um… talk… um…. im not going to interrogate you….. but…. you know…. um" She smiled, I took a breath in and tried again. "can you read peoples minds?"

"no. I can read people though"

"I don't understand" she was still so close.

"you don't need to, it doesn't work on everybody" I felt somewhat offended that it had worked on me.

"what, so only the stupid people are subject to your… your…. Thing" she giggled, and I felt her hand on my cheek. It was cold and refreshing. It was exciting. She whispered croakily.

"Have you told your friends yet?" I looked up.

"what"

"that your gay?"

"of course not. I haven't even told artemis yet." Suddenly she drew back away from me. Almost up against the wall. She was panicking.

"Get out. Now. Take your scummy girls with you." The tears were streaming down her face. I had no idea what was happening. I turned to walk out. I kept my head turned towards her cell when I made contact with something hard.

I looked forwards and in my way stood Octavian. He smirked.

"finally, a hunter on her own." The way he spoke was dangerous. I stepped back and brandished my dagger but he still advanced. "hey, hey don't panic. Why would I hurt you?"

He put his clammy hand up to my face and stroked my skin. It didn't feel the same as before. I couldn't scream. I was so confused.

Suddenly Octavian pulled out a sword, and pushed it against my throat and me against a wall. I looked over at tinks cell but couldn't see her. The blade was digging in, stopping any noise from coming out. Octavion cackled.

"What did she tell you?"

"nothing"

"did you tell her anything?"

"no"

"shit. You promise not to tell anybody about this or I will kill you." I shook my head.

"I'll scream it from the roof tops." He gritted his teeth and raised his sword, he brought it down hard.

My eyes flickered open, I was somewhere sunny, but it was cold. My shoulder was killing me. The sun was in my eyes and blinding me.

After about 2 minutes of just lying there and feeling sorry for myself I found myself turfed from my lying position and jolted up. A boy.

I shoved him back although I was still sat down.

"get off me. Do you know who I am?" He smirked

"If tink hears you boasting about being a hunter she will slit your throat where you stand" he coughed and looked across the snow covered field we were in. Then he looked back in a flirty way "but I convinced her, its never a bad thing to have a pretty girl around." He waved his hand infront of him as if to show me what he had. "it's a little camp, but its only temporary, hopefully we can move on soon. Tink will wake up soon and we can go." He pointed towards the sleeping girl.

"what happened?" a voice I recognized sounded from behind the boy. Luke.

"Octavian tried to kill you, but we got you."

"how did you get out?"

"easy, max built those prisons." He pointed to the other sleeping boy.

"whats going to happen now?"

"tink will have a plan." Another voice chirped in.

"I do have a plan." Luke smiled and made a ding noise. I turned to see tink, her hair was down and her cheeks were rosy. "another train comes past in half an hour. Takes us where we need to be. All we need to do is jump on it while its moving."

"sounds like a plan" said the boy I could only think to be max.

NEXT DAY

It had been a long journey, firstly my attempt at getting on the train. Was hard. But the train journey was harder. The boys went off to sleep somewhere but me and tink had had enough sleep. We sat in silence. We were in a storage carriage that was empty. She was the first to speak.

"if you found the love of your life would you leave the hunters?"

"yes"

"how often do you think about that?"

"almost daily."

"do all the other girls think about it that much?"

"I don't know, do you always ask this man questions?"

"go on then ask me one."

"what's your favorite colour?"

"pink"

"wait, really?"

"yeah."

"fair enough, whats your favourite animal?"

"you will meet him when we get there." She looked around the carriage.

"ok, are you allergic to anything?"

"Cats, peanuts, tea tree oil shampoo."

"any siblings?" she stopped, her eyes dead fixed on me. I suddenly felt in a lot of danger. Her eyes swelled with stormy anger. About to explode. I had hit rock. After a long pause she replied.

"I don't know, ask artemis."

"do you mind me asking…"

"yes. Just leave it"

"ok, do you wanna ask me anything?"

"when are you gonna confess your attraction to luke?" I almost choked on my own tongue.

"NEVER! What the fuck? No!? ewww." She smiled, shuffling closer to me.

"ok, have you ever even been kissed by anyone, male or female?" I hesitated.

"fine, no I haven't" I half expected her to start a make out session there, but instead she sighed and laughed rustilly. Looking back at me with a slightly sarcastic teasing grin.

"and do you dream of him riding up to you on his white stallion and taking you then and there on the sandy beach under the moonlight."

"do you always talk like this?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Tinks POV**

I waved my arm out of the truck I was driving, the boys were behind in a different truck and thalia was sat in the passenger seat of mine.

I liked her.

All that I could think was _don't fuck this up, don't._

Hopefully I haven't.

"so that's home." I pointed towards the house. The radio fuzzed slightly as we drove up the mountain.

"isn't Alaska a dangerous place?" I smirked

"good question." She chuckled

"do you never answer a question directly?" I furrowed my brow.

"I answered those on the train" a short pause as the radio played a romantic song. "I suppose you will need some stuff?" she glanced over.

"stuff?"

"like a coat, boots, a how to survive in the wilderness guide." Another pause. "I'll drive you down to the town later when I get some groceries and pick up blue."

"blue?"

"my best friend" she went silent.

"when can I leave?" I pulled the car into the driveway and pulled the key out of the ignition.

"whenever you want, but it's a bad idea. This is Alaska. Not sure if you've heard but it's a pretty shitty place for a half-blood" I opened the door and grabbed the keys to the house.

Sprinting up the icy steps, I turned back at the top to look at her.

"bet you cant run that fast up them" I watched as she sprinted and fell flat on her face.

"hah hah" she laughed sarcastically "where are the boys?"

"they park round the other side, you cant get into the top half from there." She grabbed my arm as she hauled herself up to the top of the stairs. I forced the key into the door and threw my body weight against the icy door until it shook open.

"it's a bit cold but hey." She pulled her arms around herself as she walked in.

"so only you live here?"

"in this bit yeah, there used to be a lot more people so it was boys on the bottom and girls on the top" I stared at her. She stared at me. She broke the silence.

"are you going to show me around?" I burst into movement.

"sorry, this is the house, this room we are in is the hallway." I waved my hands around. Walking through one of the doors into the kitchen, "well this is the kitchen where I don't cook, sometimes I make toast." She ran her hand along the counter top, and picked up a few of the jars I stacked on the side of the counters. She grinned over at me.

"nuttella, I thought you were allergic to nuts"

"peanuts, oh yeah that reminds me, no eating peanuts and making out with me. And if you ask stupid questions like luke then that does include peanut butter." She chuckled.

"where next" I pushed one of the doors in the corner of the room, it opened and I pointed to the outside balcony.

"this is the outside balcony, you can eat breakfast here if you know, you are crazy." Then I pushed the door next to it. "this is the living area, the computers are because it used to be a radio tower, when there were others of us." Her confused face said it all "it will make sense, at some point, that's the tv, it works, if you speak Slovakian."

"Slovakian? Why?"

"its where im from, I prefer the language." Her face fell.

"really?"

"no. of course not. We just cant be bothered to pay for the tv so we get weird channels. Its alright sometimes friends is English just with subtitles so yeah." I pushed the door at the other side of the room and we were back in the hall, I pointed to the bathroom and then dashed up the narrow staircase. She followed and when we reached the landing she stopped me by grabbing my hand.

"have you always lived alone?"

"no, I don't right now, soon you will meet blue. But other than him I do live alone yeah." She grimaced.

"why is it so cold?"

"ill start a fire but you were the one that wanted a tour." I pushed the door into my room open. "this is wear I sleep." She pushed past me and into the room, leaning against the wall next to the door. Then pointed at one of the posters.

"is that a one direction poster?" I laughed.

"it covers up a hole in the wall, and they are very handsome." She laughed and so did I. then I grabbed her hand and pulled her out of my room and into one of the others. "this can be yours, its warmer on this side of the house. Just cos your next to me, doesn't mean that we can have midnight convos through the wall. Ok." She looked around the blank room.

"its boring"

"so are you" I smiled cheekily

"hey"

"whats wrong with it?"

"It has no personality"

"neither do you."

"stop it"

"feel free to decorate it how you want, there is a DIY shop in town if you wanna buy some stuff but money is limited." She dug into her pocket.

"not anymore" pulling out a card "my dads platinum"

"oh so daddys card saves the day?"

"somehow money always does."

"so I'm gonna go into town in 5 minutes ok, lemme just turn the heating on and I will be there. There are some coats in the cupbourd downstairs, sorry I don't have good style with clothing."


	7. Chapter 7

**Thalia's POV**

I pulled the hall closet door open. It creeked. I pushed my fingers against the fabrics of the coats, I pulled out a warm aviator coat. It was similar to nico's, with the sheepskin inside. Tink thundered down the stairs behind me.

"nice choice." She turned away again fiddling with some keys in the pot. That tiny complement made me feel so… whole. I turned back, with a massive grin on my face. "Whats with the face?" Crap, I wiped the smile of my face quickly.

We walked out of the door and back down the icy steps, tink pointed to the place where my face had left a print on the snowy steps. She unlocked her truck and I climbed in.

She took some time getting in, fiddling with something underneath the steps to the house, I looked around the car. I pulled down the sun shade above my head and attached to it was a picture, of two little girls, twins, with long red hair and perfect blue eyes, I pulled the picture off and looked at the back.

_Tinker and Tiffany, Christmas 2002_

As I heard her car door open, I felt the picture in my hand being torn away.

"weren't you ever told to mind your own business?" she spat. I was speechless.

"I didn't, I didn't know. I'm so sorry." Her face weakened from its hard expression.

"its fine, you didn't know, there's a lot you seem not to."

"if its anything, I don't understand half of what I look at" I comforted, but I understood. It clicked. She climbed into the drivers seat and clicked her seat belt into place. She looked over at me. "you wont do well here if you ask questions."

"Ok one last question?"

"fine"

"is it true that you are percy's sister?" a smile shone across her face.

"my coat looks good on you." She stuck the key into the ignition and the car started.

**Tinks POV**

As we drove into the small town, thalia sang slightly to the radio and chuckled along to the presenters jokes. I just listened. I missed having somebody in my car.

I parked the car and jumped out, but not before grabbing a whistle from the cupholder. I looked over to thalia.

"so you wanna meet blue now?" she smiled in a confused way. I blew the whistle hard, and sure enough blue came galloping, more galumphing.

**Thalia's POV**

A massive st Bernard came running, it leapt at tink. At first I thought it was attacking but really it was just engulphing her in its saliva. She smiled over at me.

"hes not the most handsome of boys but you know. You take what you can get." I looked down at him, a massive scar took half his face and his right eye. "he was attacked by a polar bear when he was a pup, it killed the rest of the litter." She smiled down at him and then up at me.

"I think hes absolutely the most beautiful beast ever." A massive grin covered face, she almost looked like she was going to cry. "so where are these shops you told me about?"

"Oh right" she pushed me towards the first building, it said 'CARLSTONS DIY SUPERSTORE, although it was smaller than tinks bathroom. I spent an hour trying to pick the right colour of light blue for the walls. Tink leaned against one of the walls and pulled faces at her reflection in the mirrors that lined the display cabinets.

"if you are so set on leaving why does it need to be perfect?" I turned towards her.

"maybe I would like to visit?" she smirked

"to visit you would have to be invited." I punched her arm playfully. I grabbed one of the pots of paint and a pack of brushes and went to the till. I looked over at her.

"where now?" she smiled

"are you a vegetarian?"

"no"

"good, cos we are going to the seal shop." My face dropped.

As we walked towards the shop, tink explained blues dietary needs.

"if he has such specific dietary needs where is he?" I asked.

"in the car having a nap. Lady's first." She held the door for me and I entered. It stunk. Not only did it stink but the first thing I saw was a whole seal, hanging from the ceiling, its mouth was blood covered. Tink poked me in the ribs

"be a man" she whispered, her mouth just a bit too close to my ear. Then louder "Hey bill. What have you got for me handsome." Bill was chubby and smiley.

"the usual, blue has been eating me out of house and home, you need to stop going away, it tears him apart." Tink smiled

"had a few things to do, I'm back now, and I intend to stay."

"did you get what you needed, you said you had to go and fetch something and probably wont come back until you get it?" tink eyes flicked over towards me.

"yeah, yeah I did. How much was that?"

"for you, free of charge. But in return for you letting blue stay with me whenever you go away. My grand daughter loves him, gives her a reason to come over." Tink looked up

"well for the free of charge, you give me a call any time that your grand daughter wants to see him I will bring him down."

She grabbed a massive bag of seal guts and turned towards the door. I followed her out.

"what were you talking to him about?" I asked.

"oh he looks after my dog when I'm away." She grinned

"no about fetching something?" she stopped and turned towards me. I pulled the jacket closer into me. She suddenly put her free hand on my chin. And put her face close to mine.

"I told you not to ask questions." Then she continued walking. I felt a bit let down.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thalia's POV**

Tink opened the pizza box and pulled out a slice, I did the same. Then I sat back on the sofa, my legs curled under me. I stroked blue slowly.

"so I have a lot to explain"

"you do"

"what do you want to know first"

"why I am here?"

"you're a pole on the compass."

"what?"

"we went on a quest, well not us, our kind. We got a compass. It wasn't a good thing. The purples wanted it. They killed hundreds of men for it. I was only a baby. Even the gods wanted it. They helped in the slaughter. The compass was given to me, Well put in my swaddling, I was only a week and a half old. It leads to what you want."

"like the one in pirates of the Caribbean?"

"more useful, you want them because they are useful, not because they are something that you refuse to admit. So we found you, and followed you for a while…"

"you followed me."

"yeah"

"wait that group of monsters wasn't you was it?"

"no, but they were following us."

"shit"

"it started off as just me and my sister. Then we got max and tom, then luke and then you were the last piece of the puzzle."

"how long did you search for me?"

"2 years"

"god. Wheres your sister?" she paused.

"don't ask questions about stuff that doesn't concern you."

"so what am I here for?"

"I don't know. But I know that the compass has found a new pole."

"what are you going to do?"

"its coming here, nothing."

"wait, this pole is it me, or is it somebody who you knew would follow me?"

"you were one, now there is a new one."

"doesn't give you a break does it?"

"nope."

"can I see the compass" she nodded, and pulled an object wrapped in fabric out of her pocket. She unwrapped it and showed me it. Suddenly she gasped. The pin was whiring around madly.

"shit, their nearby. It did this with you."

"is it because of me?"

"cant be, I have you." A sharp knock at the door made both of us jump. Tink instantly drew a bow from behind the sofa. She knotched an arrow and approached the door. Before she reached it the door swang open and artemis ran through and embraced me. She pushed me away so that I was about arms length from her.

"we need to go, now." She spat looking at tink, who I realized was unconscious.

"what have you done to her, whats happening?"

"we need to go before she gets up, or the others hear."

"tell me now or I go nowhere." I crossed my arms.

"thalia grace, you listen to me, I am your god, you follow my orders. I order you to leave here before you get into something that you shouldn't." Tink stirred and her eyes flickered open. Artemis looked over at her despairingly "please thalia."

Tink dragged herself up. Her eyes were sleepy and groggy. She glanced towards artemis. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could artemis aimed an arrow at her throat.

Tink looked up at her, true fear in her eyes. She scrabble back slightly and began to panic like she did in the cell. The words left my mouth before I could think.

"get away from her, cant you see she's scared, what did she ever do to you?" Artemis turned on me.

"she took you away, we are falling apart. We need you."

"they saved my life here, she gets it. You don't."

"thalia Grace, if you don't come with me right now, you will have to resign your post as head of my hunters." I pulled myself straight.

"don't make me choose." Artemis, shrugged.

"I will choose for you then." She released the arrow and it hit tink in the chest.

I passed out.


	9. Chapter 9

**Annabeth's POV**

It had been 3 days since thalia disappeared, the hunters knew just as little as I did, apparently artemis had rushed off to find her. But that's all anybody had heard.

Percy had apologized and all was well again, but I couldn't keep myself together, all I could think was that she was dead. I didn't want her to die.

Octavian had made it very clear that she had been taken by the most murderous fighters out there and that they were to be stopped at any cost.

Percy had beaten Octavian up 6 times in the last 3 days.

It was about 1:00am and I was giving up on the night watch for thalia. Percy stayed up with me, but he had fallen asleep long ago, his head thrown back, snoring loudly.

The door swung open and artemis entered with thalia. Thalia wasn't injured but was unconscious.

Percy woke up and began to openly stress to everybody. Artemis just kept crying.

After a medical examination from will, thalia was announced just passed out from some kind of shock and will be fine with sleep unless she is 'messed up as shit'.

**Thalia's POV**

How come lately, I have found myself waking up somewhere different everytime I close my eyes.

Then it dawned on me what had just happened. I felt a hand around mine and swung around to see who it belonged to.

"annabeth, I need to talk to you." Annabeth looked up to the other side of the bed. I looked over. Artemis sat there glaring back at me.

"get away from me, I want out of the hunters, I want away from you!" Artemis stood, very calmly. And walked out. Before reaching the door frame she turned back.

"the reason she doesn't want you to know about her sister is because you killed her. You don't remember. But it was one of your first quests. You shot her in the throat, and her sister. Both almost bled out. But tink survived. Tiffany didn't though."

I felt like I had been shot myself. Artemis continued.

"I didn't stay to check that she was alive. But I hope for your happiness that she is. Good luck in the future thalia. Hopefully you will return to us after you have finished in Alaska."

I could barely breath.

Annabeth stared at me.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON" she was almost shaking me.

I grinned up at her, sickeningly the words fell from my mouth.

"has nobody ever told you not to ask so many questions."

She sat back into her chair.

"do you need anything?" I swung my legs out of the bed and began to stand.

"I need the 7 and nico and reyna. Don't let Octavian know whats happening under any circumstances. Tell them to bring some warm clothes.

**Nico's POV**

We had been driving for 2 days, finally at the border to Alaska thalia had cheered up slightly. Singing slightly to the radio. I felt like a conversation was needed.

"we need an explanation."

"I need a million dollars."

"when did you start being so smart with your answers?"

"I met somebody."

"whats his name."

"it's a girl, but that doesn't mean anything. Its not a romantic relationship."

"do you want it to be?"

"look that's the house."

**Thalia's POV**

I ran into the house, the door wasn't locked, blue barked softly at me until he realized it was me, the rest of the gang followed me in. I turned back.

"no girls downstairs, boys, you get in by going round the back."

I rushed up the stairs, into tinks room, I even pulled up the covers. Nothing.

I felt like crying. I had become so attached to somebody I knew for what felt like 5 minutes. It felt like my heart would fall out of my chest.

Suddenly I heard a scream. Then tinks very distinct accent.

"Who the fuck are you?" percy's nervous voice

"who are you?"

I ran down the stairs and out of the door, flew down the outside steps and grabbed tink pulling her tightly into a hug.

"I thought you were dead" I whispered

"how many people did you bring?" she whispered back.

**Tinks POV**

It was weird having people here, tom, max and luke came up and everybody surrounded the fire in my living room. Thalia tapped my shoulder, indicating upstairs.

As I walked upstairs she whispered.

"we need to talk" I turned on the stairs walking backwards to see her expression.

She pushed me into my room almost violently. She pushed me up against the wall that she leaned on when she first visited. She was so close.

"what are you doing?" I asked smiling slightly.

"don't ask so many questions." She crushed her lips into mine. It was heated and passionate. Her lips locked perfectly into mine, it was easy to kiss her and hard to stop. Finally she pulled away. I was speechless.

"I… wow… I'm guessing your no longer a hunter then?" She smirked and kissed me again. It was the first time for a long time that I felt completely weak and I liked it.


	10. Chapter 10

**Annabeth's POV**

It had been 3 days since thalia disappeared, the hunters knew just as little as I did, apparently artemis had rushed off to find her. But that's all anybody had heard.

Percy had apologized and all was well again, but I couldn't keep myself together, all I could think was that she was dead. I didn't want her to die.

Octavian had made it very clear that she had been taken by the most murderous fighters out there and that they were to be stopped at any cost.

Percy had beaten Octavian up 6 times in the last 3 days.

It was about 1:00am and I was giving up on the night watch for thalia. Percy stayed up with me, but he had fallen asleep long ago, his head thrown back, snoring loudly.

The door swung open and artemis entered with thalia. Thalia wasn't injured but was unconscious.

Percy woke up and began to openly stress to everybody. Artemis just kept crying.

After a medical examination from will, thalia was announced just passed out from some kind of shock and will be fine with sleep unless she is 'messed up as shit'.

**Thalia's POV**

How come lately, I have found myself waking up somewhere different everytime I close my eyes.

Then it dawned on me what had just happened. I felt a hand around mine and swung around to see who it belonged to.

"annabeth, I need to talk to you." Annabeth looked up to the other side of the bed. I looked over. Artemis sat there glaring back at me.

"get away from me, I want out of the hunters, I want away from you!" Artemis stood, very calmly. And walked out. Before reaching the door frame she turned back.

"the reason she doesn't want you to know about her sister is because you killed her. You don't remember. But it was one of your first quests. You shot her in the throat, and her sister. Both almost bled out. But tink survived. Tiffany didn't though."

I felt like I had been shot myself. Artemis continued.

"I didn't stay to check that she was alive. But I hope for your happiness that she is. Good luck in the future thalia. Hopefully you will return to us after you have finished in Alaska."

I could barely breath.

Annabeth stared at me.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON" she was almost shaking me.

I grinned up at her, sickeningly the words fell from my mouth.

"has nobody ever told you not to ask so many questions."

She sat back into her chair.

"do you need anything?" I swung my legs out of the bed and began to stand.

"I need the 7 and nico and reyna. Don't let Octavian know whats happening under any circumstances. Tell them to bring some warm clothes.

**Nico's POV**

We had been driving for 2 days, finally at the border to Alaska thalia had cheered up slightly. Singing slightly to the radio. I felt like a conversation was needed.

"we need an explanation."

"I need a million dollars."

"when did you start being so smart with your answers?"

"I met somebody."

"whats his name."

"it's a girl, but that doesn't mean anything. Its not a romantic relationship."

"do you want it to be?"

"look that's the house."

**Thalia's POV**

I ran into the house, the door wasn't locked, blue barked softly at me until he realized it was me, the rest of the gang followed me in. I turned back.

"no girls downstairs, boys, you get in by going round the back."

I rushed up the stairs, into tinks room, I even pulled up the covers. Nothing.

I felt like crying. I had become so attached to somebody I knew for what felt like 5 minutes. It felt like my heart would fall out of my chest.

Suddenly I heard a scream. Then tinks very distinct accent.

"Who the fuck are you?" percy's nervous voice

"who are you?"

I ran down the stairs and out of the door, flew down the outside steps and grabbed tink pulling her tightly into a hug.

"I thought you were dead" I whispered

"how many people did you bring?" she whispered back.

**Tinks POV**

It was weird having people here, tom, max and luke came up and everybody surrounded the fire in my living room. Thalia tapped my shoulder, indicating upstairs.

As I walked upstairs she whispered.

"we need to talk" I turned on the stairs walking backwards to see her expression.

She pushed me into my room almost violently. She pushed me up against the wall that she leaned on when she first visited. She was so close.

"what are you doing?" I asked smiling slightly.

"don't ask so many questions." She crushed her lips into mine. It was heated and passionate. Her lips locked perfectly into mine, it was easy to kiss her and hard to stop. Finally she pulled away. I was speechless.

"I… wow… I'm guessing your no longer a hunter then?" She smirked and kissed me again. It was the first time for a long time that I felt completely weak and I liked it.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thalia's POV**

I drew back and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. She looked into my eyes and I looked into hers.

"I'm guessing you are gay then?" She asked. I snorted before holding my hand to my mouth. I drew close again, and tangled my fingers into her hair. This time she took the lead, pushing me back until I fell backwards onto the bed.

She was ontop of me, but it was soft, not really sexual more passionate. I didn't feel the need to break away to stop it getting out of hand. I just felt comfortable with her there exploring my mouth.

A knock at the door caused tink to almost roll off the bed. She looked at me nervously before yelling.

"what?" Nico stuck his head around the door. Grinning widely, I could sense tink breaking him down, the way she did with me.

"So?" he raised one eyebrow, "your gay now?" he asked me. Tink was faster than me.

"still suffering from boners at inappropriate moments?" Nico's face went red and he looked down as if to check.

"how did you…?" I giggled

"she just knows." I pointed at the door. "now go"

I pushed my self back over to tink, desperate to kiss her again, but she moved away.

"I cant do this." She gushed. My heart hit my feet. "not without talking to you. I just I feel awkward around your friends. Where do I fit in. I don't know anybody."

"you know percy."

"barely" I sighed and looked over to her, she moved closer for a second but then pulled away again.

"why do you do that? And don't tell me to stop asking questions, why do you refuse to trust people?"

"its not a refusal, its experience getting in the way."

"fine, but we still have to talk. I'm going down now." I stood and walked out. I felt so happy. So great.

After about 15 minutes tink came down, she sat between Max and Luke, and didn't talk much. We all almost fell asleep downstairs on the sofa, if it weren't for the loud noises. Luke, Max, Tom and Tink were up instantly. The rest of us wiping our eyes. Tink whispered quietly to herself as they went to investigate. It was silent for a minute until we heard a loud crash and a lot of swearing. It went silent again before we could hear max shout.

"shit, that's a fucking massive polar bear." Everybody panicked, especially blue who went mental, be began to howl and bark at the top of his lungs.

Tink slid in, her feet sliding against the tiles, she told us to shutup. The bear walked into the house behind her.

Tink stood next to me and whispered to me.

"they do this sometimes. Three or four are always here. This is Sandra. They have their cubs here. Its warm and clean and theres always food for them. They aren't dangerous until the cubs are about a week old and she takes away about an hour after they are born. Some polar bears leave the runt behind if it stands no chance. Cut it out from the start. That's what happened to bill. Raised it himself. That's where he gets all the seal from."

I looked over at her and she grinned.

"do we always need to be this quiet?"

"yeah"

"what about blue? Isn't he scared?"

"shitless probably, if you don't want to watch you can go comfort him, he will be under my bed."

"that's so sweet." Luke walked over and stood next to tink.

"I called the vet, he said, hes actually at the neighbors so he will be here…"

there was a knock at the door.

The boys ended up sleeping in the boys part, and girls in the girls part. I felt slightly intimidated by the new room, I hadn't gotten around to painting it yet. I felt lonely. I padded across the hallway and pushed tinks door open.

"are you asleep"

"its 3 am of course not."

" I chuckled and climbed into bed with her."

"it was the best nights sleep I have ever had."


	12. Chapter 12

**Annabeth's POV**

So much had happened lately, I was beginning to get homesick. I wanted to talk to thalia, I needed an explanation of what was happening and who this Tink girl was.

I was stood out on the balcony from the kitchen. It was the next morning, I cradled a cup of coffee in my palms and rested on the barrier. I heard percy open the glass door behind me and slot his arms around me. He whispered in my ear.

"guess what nico told me." I turned so that our faces were closer. He inched closer, kissing me softly.

"what?"

"Thalias found herself a love interest. You should ask her about it." I smiled, suspicious of what he wasn't telling me.

"where is she?"

"dunno?"

"what happens now?"

"we go home, well camp Jupiter" I heard reyna's voice behind me. She continued. "We thought that these kids were dangerous. They aren't. Not even barely at threat. So I will go. Stay if you want." She turned and walked back inside.

**Thalia's POV**

I woke up, wiping the sleep from my eyes. Tink lay next to me, her hair covered her face entirely. She looked a bit like a mop. I slid my phone from the bedside table and quickly snapped a few pictures before walking out onto the landing. I called down.

"anybody awake?" annabeth walked out into the hall and leaned against the banister.

"they've gone. Just me and percy." I thinned my eyes.

"everyone?"

"yeah, but you're my best friend so I felt I couldn't leave. Plus percy is interested in his sister." I thundered down the stairs and into the kitchen. Expecting it to be a joke that they had left. I turned back to annabeth.

"she needs our help, she is way to proud to admit it but if she doesn't get help then we are screwed, not just her." Annabeth looked up the stairs and then back at me.

"Percy said that you had a 'love interest'" she made the quotation gesture with her hands. Then she twisted her head to one side and stared at me. She folded her arms like a questioning mother. "who?"

I didn't want to tell her, not yet. What do I do?

"is it luke?" she giggled. I panicked

"yeah. I like luke. But I don't know if he likes me back." She burst into laughter.

"I honestly thought you were a lesbian."

"it's a common misperception, I have no interest in girls at all." I heard the landing creak. Tink was awake. I wondered if she had heard that.

I walked into the kitchen behind annabeth and began to make some breakfast. After a while tink came down, she was dressed in a big blue jumper, light blue jeans and snow boots. Her hair was messy and her eyes shone through it.

She didn't even look at me. No acknowledgement.

"did everybody leave?" she asked annabeth. Annabeth nodded. She looked just as interested in Tink as I was. Percy who was leaning on one of the counters piped up.

"now that we have you, you need to explain. What do you want? Or did you just want to fuck us around until we all hated each other?" with every word he got more angry. Spitting them at tink. She didn't shrink back. She opened her mouth, about to argue back when the door shot open and max ran in. He grabbed tink by the ribs and hugged her hard.

"happy birthday!" he shouted and hugged her again. Percy instantly shrunk back on himself.

"um.. sorry.. I didn't…" she pursed her lips and smiled.

"don't worry." Turning to max. "what are we doing then?" he crinkled his nose.

"nothing, as usual. Been a bit crazy." She smiled anyway and grabbed a piece of toast from the table. Turning back to the rest of us.

"I should call my mum. You know let her know that I am alive." Percy pushed off the counter.

"you have a mom?" She turned back.

"What don't you?" he nodded but persisted.

"so you live here, far away from your mum and never see her, for what?" she pushed him back.

"mind your own business." She turned on her heal and headed out of the house, blue following her. I glanced at annabeth and then sprinted after Tink.

"Hey." I shouted down the steps, she was already at her car. She looked up as she opened one of the doors.

"what?" she yelled back

"Can I come? Trying to avoid the questions." She threw a glance at me and nodded. I sprinted down the steps. I was still in my PJ's just with the boots on my feet and Tinks aviator jacket tugged on. She watched me get into the car next to her.

"I…." she broke off. "luke?" it took me a moment before I realized that she had heard me and annabeths conversation at the bottom of the stairs.

"no." I glanced at her "hey one of our first conversations was about how much I apparently loved him according to you. And you can read people so…." She rubbed her nose and studied my face.

"okay, how do I tell you that it's a lie." I burst into giggles.

"I don't care." I straightened my neck and stuck my chin up. "where are we going?" She shook her head.

"I have no idea."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thalia's POV**

We drove for hours, tink would occasionally point something out, if I was lucky it would be on my side and she would lean across to point it out. The radio played for a while before tink got sick of the "shite music" and stuck a CD into the player.

Instantly fall out boy began playing. I grinned and peeked at tink. Her eyes turned towards me.

"Why do you keep randomly starting to smile and stare at me?" I laughed.

"don't ask so many questions." I scolded and she pulled a face at me. She pulled into a small town and jumped out of the car. "where are we?" I questioned.

"I am giving you an incentive to stay."

"an incentive?" she was marching across to a building marked as a vet.

"when I first came here, I hated it, I was so lonely. Tiff was at school and I got here earlier than her because my school ends earlier so it sucked being alone out here. Then one day I got a lift down here." She waved her arms at the vet and pushed the door open. Suddenly a mass of dogs surrounded us.

The lady at the desk pointed us to a door which tink pushed through.

"what is this?" She turned back at me before I could see what was behind her.

"sometimes, in conditions this cold, mothers abandon the puppies in the cold and the polar bears sometimes find them before we can." I stared at her.

"If you have some blood covered puppy carcusses behind your back I will kill you." She laughed and then moved to the side. It was a pen, and inside lay a st Bernard puppy like Blue but unlike blue this pup only had one leg. I turned to tink. "what?"

"I mean, if you don't want it I'll look after it but if its yours then you might want to stay for longer." I hugged her, burying my face into her fur.

On the journey home, with the new puppy lying across my lap, he was the size of a fully grown Labrador but he was beautiful, my phone began to ring, I slid the screen and brought it to my face.

"hello" I piped cheerily.

"Thalia, where are you?" annabeths voice sounded on the line.

"I went out with tink."

"the camps are beginning to fight, I have to go."

"shit, do you want me to come?" she sighed.

"I'm gonna go down and see, but if your needed I will call."

"ok will I see you"

"no I am setting off right now, Max, Tom and Luke insisted on coming too so its just going to be you two." Then the line went dead.

Tink looked over at me. And smiled.

"you alright?" she piped

"yeah, its just…"

"I heard." She interrupted. My heart fluttered when I realized this meant that we were alone in the house.

"so its just us."

"yeah, we could have a game night finally without luke getting mad and throwing the board at somebody's head." I laughed as she pulled into the driveway.

She pulled the key out of the ignition, as I went to open the door she grabbed my arm. She pulled me over to her, our faces were extremely close now.

"Are you a virgin?" she asked, at first I thought it was a joke but after a while I realized she was serious. I rolled my eyes.

"of course I am, I am a hunter."

"was" I looked into her eyes briefly before she closed them and kissed me, her hand moved from my waist slightly higher, not on my boob but more side boob area. It was exciting. I moved slightly closer and put my hand on her back slowly moving it down lower. As she pulled aways slightly to get more comfortable, I let out a loud groan, almost scaring her.

"what the hell was that?" she questioned her voice groggy. I turned bright red, looking from side to side. Then shrugging.

"I'm inexperienced."

"your getting too into it." She crinkled her nose and then pushed her door open and walked towards the steps to the house.

I followed her slowly watching her as she unlocked the door.

"are you hungry?" she asked without looking back at me. Blue pushed past me and into the kitchen, the new puppy followed. Tink grabbed two dog bowls from one of the above head cabinets and filled them with dog food. I walked up behind her.

"if those are for us…" I trailed off as I looked out of the window. She glanced at me then following my line of sight gasped. She dropped the bowl that she was holding and sprinted back into the hall way and out of the front door. I kept my eyes straight.

Sat down on the snow at the other side of the house, was tink, but not tink. Her hair was different, more put together, as if she brushed it more than once a year. Her eyes were blue like tink but they weren't as wise or old. She wore armor, put together, not polished and she shivered slightly.

I saw tink running out towards her and the two girls hugged. I waited for them to walk back into the house. Tink smiled at me. Pointing to her doppleganger she exclaimed.

"thalia, this is tiff, my sister. Tiff this is thalia, my… um…" I cut in.

"Partner in crime.." I giggled. Tiff sniffed and looked around.

"I cant stay long. Just thought I would pay a birthday visit. Heard about the roman camp attack." She looked me up and down and then at tink.

"it wasn't an attack, it was a friendly meet up, like a way of fixing the wrongs." Tiff and tink stared at each other. Neither wanted to break it. I could see the rivalry between them and I could see who always won, tiff. Tink finally broke the glare and tiff instantly began to dig in.

"so who was it that told you to do that?"

"nobody"

"and who gave you permission to do that?"

"nobody."

"you could have blown everything with your massive ego." Tiffs eyes thinned angrily.

"I got what I needed."

"you gave away your position to both camp half blood and camp Jupiter, what if I had been here tink."

"I made sure you weren't."

"I heard you were shot." Tiff glided closer to tink. I hadn't thought to ask if she was alright, I just guessed that because she was still standing that she was fine. "show me the wound." Tink hesitated before lifting her shirt slightly.

A massive gash ran from just above her belly button to below her trousers. But the gash looked old and healed, I noticed a smaller scab, more recent next to it. The place that the arrow had hit.


	14. Chapter 14

**Tinks POV**

Tiff didn't stay for long, she never did. Thalia didn't ask questions when she left, well for about 15 minutes. I made us dinner while she just sat at the table and watched me. As if figuring me out. I tried my best to ignore her before I found it difficult to and turned to her. Before I could speak she questioned me.

"I thought she was dead." I played the fool.

"who?" she got up from her chair and walked closer. Suddenly she began to feel dangerous.

"don't pretend anymore, you have to answer now. I thought that your sister died. I knew your sister was dead." I pushed my self forward and moved slowly towards her.

"yeah and how do you know?" I was much closer now "Or do you not remember? You shot me and her, we weren't any danger to you at all." I began to circle her. "I was 14 years old, walking through the woods after finally getting max to join us. We heard shouts and then an arrow was fired."

"tink…." I cut her off

"So we ran, for a long time, we thought we had lost them so stopped to catch our breath." I couldn't stop the tears from falling. "Then she was dead. Just like that, on the floor, an arrow in her throat. I tried to help her but I couldn't then I was hit, in the throat too." I could hardly breath but I pressed on, pointing to the scar on my neck. "after 12 hours of surgery and 2 weeks in a coma I woke up to the news that my sister was dead."

She was frozen, staring at me. I felt so pathetic, so weak. Just crying in front of her like this. I continued in an attempt to stop the tears.

"about a year ago, I found her again, one of apollos hunters. He had saved her just before she died and taken her with him. He took a liking to her I guess." I took a deep breath in and wiped my face.

She took a step towards me but I flinched away.

"I'll be in my room" I said as I dashed up the stairs.

I had been sat in my room for hours now, just thinking, occasionally crying. There was an almost silent knock at the door and thalia poked her head through. She smiled and whispered.

"I bring a piece offering." As she pushed the door open I could see what she had in her hands, it was a smallish round cake. It was pretty plain and very obviously handmade. She looked from the cake to me. "I was never amazing in the kitchen." She slid it down ontop of my chest of drawers and looked around the room. I remained silent.

"Do you want me to go or…." She looked over at me enquiringly. I shook my head. I stood and walked over to her and the cake.

**Thalia's POV**

Ok. I know. I fucked up. But I was pretty proud of my peace offering. Tink looked me in the eyes and then at the cake. She still hadn't spoken and it was beginning to unnerve me. Staring at the cake she broke the silence.

"I don't really like cake" I felt somewhat offended and at the same time thrilled.

"you could have told me 4 hours ago when I first started" she looked up at me.

"it took you 4 hours to bake this… god your weird." She paused "have you thought of a name for the puppy yet." I hadn't

"nope, what do you think?" she walked back to the bed and folded her legs underneath her as she sat. I walked over and joined her. She twisted her mouth as she thought and then opened her mouth.

"legolas" I burst into hysterics.

"that's just wrong" I laughed

"It wasn't your fault." She changed the tone.

"yes it was."

"no, you didn't know us. We were a threat." I shook my head.

"I shouldn't have lead the girls after you. I remember it I was having a bad day, I just felt angry about everything so I let them chase you. Usually if they run then they were never a danger anyway. I just.." I was cut off by tinks lips smashing into mine. I smiled through the kiss.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thalia's POV**

Tink began to tug at my clothing in an attempt to get it off. I dragged up the back of her shirt until my hands connected with the back of her bra. I fiddled with it for a while as tink kissed my neck.

She dragged her tongue across my collar bone and then left a trail of kisses just under my chin. As she kissed, she pulled my cardigan off so that I was just in my vest and jeans. It was getting so heated, I was so excited and at the same time so scared.

Nobody had seen me naked other than me. I didn't know if I wanted her to see me. I reality I had known her under two weeks but it felt like I had known her my whole life.

She pulled away and stared at me. Our eyes connected and it felt like we were reading each others thoughts. I felt so close to her. I had never felt so close to anybody ever before. She sat up. She was still straddling me but it wasn't the same anymore. She sighed and looked down at me.

"its been a long day." She stated blankly. It was as if she had just reminded herself that I should be shut out of any emotion she was feeling. I stroked her arm and replied.

"lets make it longer." Smiling it stretched my hand up and began undoing the buttons of her shirt. She grabbed my hand and kissed it, then she looked at me and shook her head.

**Tinks POV**

I knew the words were stupid as they left my mouth.

"you should lose your virginity to a boy." she stared at me, her eyes angry. Storming up. I almost flinched when she moved. She sat up and pushed me off her. She stood up next to the bed.

"I need to go. I my camp needs me." She said coldly. Before she turned to leave my room she said quietly "I thought that you wouldn't judge me. I thought your life was just as much of a shitstorm as mine, but apparently its not." I watched her go.

I lay back on my bed as I heard her packing a back and then walking down the stairs. And then she was gone. I lay there for what felt like forever. After about 2 hours I walked down the stairs and watched a dvd on my laptop with blue on one side of me and the nameless puppy on my other.

I looked down at the puppy.

"what shall I call you?" then I thought, is this even a boy. I lifted up one of its legs. No. It's a girl. Grinning I knew just what to call it. "Tee, for thalia." I thought it was romantic.

The next morning I woke with Tee lying on my face, when I lifted my head her tail began to wag manically and I could feel blue licking my ears. I opened my eyes and stared up at the ceiling. After showering and getting dressed I walked past the room that was supposed to be thalia's. The blue paint pots were stacked up by one of the walls, the mattress was on the floor, there wasn't a bed for it to go on. She had never even put the bedding on the mattress.

I stared at the paint for a while before walking into the room and opening one of them. I spent that day painting the walls. After I finished thalia's room I decided the entire house needed a makeover, so that's what I did. I bundled the dogs into the car and drove into town. I walked into the DIY shop and the bell tinkled. I walked to the paints at the back wall. I grabbed a few of the different colours and then turned. There were picture frames discounted. I ended up buying about 20, before getting to the tills I bought 2 dog beds and some metal letters to spell out names on the walls.

When I got home, I put the new dog beds in the living room, temporarily, I had better Ideas. I took the pinky peach colour and began painting the wall next to the stairs, it had siding so I only painted above half way. After I had painted it I sat in the living room with the photo frames, I pulled out the old picture books and began to slot the photos into the frames. They weren't all of me and my family, some were of previous people that lived here. Then I stuck them along the wall I had just painted so that there was a trail as you walked up the stairs.

I ended up falling asleep on the sofa, I woke up with a sore back and began to paint the kitchen walls a white, it was nicer than the sickly yellow walls. It wasn't warm enough so I dipped a thinner paintbrush into the light blue and began to paint waves from the bottom to the top, filling them in with a blue ball point. I stood back and smiled.

Over the next week I worked on the house a lot. Sadly, Most of the work was on thalia's room. When I was happy with her room I closed the door. Telling myself not to open it until she returned.

I was sat in the living room with half of the TV pulled out onto the floor, trying to get some English channels when the phone on the wall sounded. Suspiciously I answered it.

"hello" I chimed

"Please tell me thalia is with you?" percy's worried voice asked. Panic rose in my veins

"no, haven't you got her?"

"No, tink, I think shes dead." I put the phone back on the wall almost instantly. I was shaking. I had experienced a lot of deaths, even my sisters and this hurt just as much. I felt Like my heart would fall out of my chest.


	16. Chapter 16

**Annabeth's POV**

I had just been sat on some steps near the border to the roman camp, when I saw it. A figure dressed in black, running at a great pace. Yelling her lungs out. The black hair and leather jacket made me think of thalia. The lighting confirmed it. Behind her ran a minotaur. It galumphed after her. It was screeching and yelling similarly to her. The romans had already began to attack the monster when it outstretched its arm and grabbed the running girl. She screamed as it engulphed her in its hand, An arrow shot into the minotaur's throat and it disintegrated. The girl fell to the floor.

"nobody go near her" Reyna's voice yelled, panic filled I ignored the order but halfway through the sprint towards the girl Jason grabbed me. I yelled at the top of my voice, swearing and screaming.

"Thalia! Its Thalia!" but nobody listened. Jason pushed me back into the crown assisted by Percy.

"if you disobey orders like that then they will shoot you." Jason said, his eyes dark.

"she is your sister." I choked. "don't you care"

"I cant" he spat, what use am I to her if I'm dead" he swore under his breath. I couldn't fight the tears. I looked up to see reyna enter the room, she smiled slightly.

"she's fine, absolutely terrified and has a broken wrist, but fine." I breathed out. "do you want to see her"

We walked to the infirmary where thalia sat on one of the beds muttering. When she saw me she smiled madly. Reyna pushed me forwards.

"we'll give you two some time to talk" she uttered as she left the room. I walked over to thalia.

"I fucked up" thalia looked at me as she spoke. "I got angry and left. I was alone, in Alaska." I put my hand on her arm in an attempt to console her but she pushed me away.

"what happened" She didn't answer, she looked as if she wanted to but then stopped. "you can tell me" I insisted but she still hesitated. I felt hurt but at the same time worried. Thalia had always told me everything, if she was hiding something from me then this was serious.

"I just got judged by somebody I didn't think would judge me." I looked up at her.

"tink, don't worry, you barely knew her." I brushed it off but I knew there was something deeper.

"yeah, I guess." She smiled. Behind me the door banged open, I turned and saw a panting tink, as if she had run the whole way, her hair was sopping wet and she looked extremely stressed.

"what the fuck is wrong with you?" Thalia yelled. My eyes widened in shock. Thalia very rarely spoke with such power. Tink responded in a similar way.

"wrong with _me_? Oh yeah, sorry I came all the way down to see if you were alive. Maybe next time…" Thalia interrupted

"Maybe next time I should trust somebody else." Thalia sharply retorted. Tink looked angry as if she was about to retort but before she could the room was flooded with soldiers. They grabbed her arms and forced them behind her back. She was dragged out. I could hear the soldiers wrestling with her.


	17. Chapter 17

**Pipers POV**

Jason dragged me into the stadium. He was obviously over excited. It was some kind of speech, apparently not only had thalia made quite the entrance there was an intruder from the reds.

We walked towards the front, people always moved aside for Jason, greek and roman. I never knew why. Reyna was stood at the front as we reached somewhere with space for us both to stand she began to speak.

"it has been a busy night, I would like to assure you that you are safe. The intruder has been taken care of and wont cause any danger to anybody. Tommorow we shall excecute her for her crimes. I apologize to the greeks who may not believe that this is right, but it is the roman way of doing things."

Thalia walked up next to Jason with annabeth and percy. Her arm was in a sling. Reyna kept talking.

"The name of this girl is Tinker Austin, she will be beheaded. It is not mandatory that you attend." Thalia bit back the tears and failed, she began to sob.

**Tiff's POV**

"my sister is where?"

"in the Camp Jupiter prisons." Apollo looked up at me. "take who you want to retrieve her but don't kill any of my children or there will be a price to pay" as I turned to go he shouted "and don't get killed yourself, believe it or not I am pretty fond of you."

Later that evening I was hidden along with 40 other red soldiers around the stadium in Camp Jupiter. I heard the head talk for a while. It was only that I heard the word execution that I began to panic. This was serious. Tink had finally had repercussions from one of her stupid decisions.

I could barely breath. I could hear crys of shock and worry as the event that would take place tommorow was described. I held up my hand, the signal to prepare for attack. I could hear the sound of Arrows being notched and swords being taken from their holders. And then I coughed and screamed.

"AATTTTTTAAAACCCCKKK!" and then mayhem everywhere. I slipped down the hill that the stadium was stood on and then sprinted towards the prisons nobody bothered to stop me, all running to aid the attack in the stadium. I dashed down the stairs of the prison and along until I found tink. As soon as she saw me she laughed.

"I get what your talking about when you say I do stupid stuff." She crinkled her nose as I unlocked the door of the cell. We both ran out, she already had her bow and arrow, we sprinted back up to the stadium. Before running into the stadium we looked over at each other, as if to check each others state. Tink winked at me.

"don't die" I whispered.

"Come on, I don't intend to die, ever" she whispered back and we ran into the stadium.

**Tinks POV**

It was mayhem. The purples were struggling to keep on top of the attack and reds were struggling to fight the few that were fighting back. Rule of red, don't attack those who don't attack you.

I ran forward and pushed a young boy to the ground, he looked up at me, I recognized his eyes even through his helmet. Octavian. I picked him up by the scruff of his neck and looked him in the eye. I dragged his helmet off. Pushing him up to a stand I grabbed his chin forcing him to look around him.

"you see this, its your fault." He looked confused. I laughed "just kidding but you are an unsufferable prat so…" With that my fist collided with the side of his jaw, he hit the ground and began screeming like a girl.

I needed to find thalia. If she fought then she wouldn't survive. I began yelling but it wasn't heard above the noise. Suddenly tom ran at me, he grabbed me and threw me to the ground, above my head a massive ball of fire flew. Tom smiled at me.

"you didn't tell me there were so many hot girls here." He grinned and sprinted past me, I stayed lying down the wind knocked out of me. I pushed myself up, trying to regain my balance. A wild blonde head popped up infront of me.

"Call this off" Annabeth ordered, her lips pursed and her arms crossed. I smirked.

"its not my place, ask my sister." I was about to turn and walk back to the fight when annabeth put her hand on my shoulder.

"If any of the hunter's get hurt," she paused and looked over to where some hunters were fighting, "she wont ever forgive you." I knew she meant thalia. Annabeth sighed, "You and her, your better friends that me and her ever were." I smirked up at her.

"yeah friends" I chuckled as I turned, My eyes flicking across the battle scene, I didn't see any dead, but I didn't see my sister either. I began to run, pushing people out of the way. I yelled Tiff's name but heard no reply. It felt like I had been doing this forever when I felt the hilt of a sword pushed against my back. I didn't turn before speaking.

"personally seeking me out for a fight are you?" I snarled, trying to sound as threatening as I could.

"No, personally seeking you out to ask you a question" Percy. Alarm bells were whirring in my head. "why should I trust you?" the words were so cold. I had been expecting them all my life. I turned to make eye contact, pushing the sword down, I stared up at him.

"you shouldn't" I almost whispered but he heard me. His eyes grew angry as he gained on me. Raising his sword, his face contorted with the uncontrollable rage. I thought he was going to kill me.

"Stop the attack and Leave." He growled.

"trying." I squeeked as I sprinted off.

As I caught sight of my sister a hand grabbed mine and yanked me sideways. Caught off guard I followed. I was pulled through a door, the person pulling me had their hood up, I thought it might be thalia but their hand was different.

It was so quiete in the clearing we now stood in, it felt so weird to be in a quiete place after being in a battle. The stranger turned to me, with the hood still up.

"where've you been hiding?" it was a boy's voice, dark and husky. He drew closer, I squinted to see his face. "don't pretend you didn't stage this attack for any reason other than to see me." A short pause. "it would break my heart."

I wasn't sure if he was mocking me, an evil villain thing, or some kind of romantic figure.

"actually, this attack wasn't staged by me, it was staged by my sister." As the words dropped from my mouth, the boy pulled his hood down. "NICO!" he looked down embarrassed.

"tink, I can explain."

"how the hell do you know my sister?"


End file.
